Baby, It's Chilli Outside
by ScatLover90
Summary: Alone together on the space colony Ark, Shadow finds his redemption and Amy finds her salvation. Can these two soulmates find bliss and enlightenment in eachothers' warm partings? Lemon


**Chapter 41: Climax of Emotions**

The ark hovered above the stratosphere of earth, ominously circling like a moon. The place that represented so much destruction and loss of innocent life, had become a salvation to the two lost hedgehogs. Shadow held Amy close to his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck as she gazed into his eyes.

"Shadow", Amy said dreamily, "You came back for me"

"I will always come for you", Shadow said, staring into the two glistening green mirrors below him.

Amy smiled and pulled Shadow in for a kiss. Their tongues clashed, their breath mixed, their hearts synchronized. Amy wasn't very experienced with love, but this felt right, and she knew what she wanted.

"Shadow I…", Amy hesitated, "I want you to…"

"Amy are you sure?", Shadow asked in disbelief. Amy nodded and Shadow carried her to the space bedroom on the Ark ship. The soft satin sheets folded as Amy's body was placed upon them. Shadow stood tall, taking in Amy's image. Amy's school uniform was a deep blue, decorated with a blue bow attached to her white undershirt.

Amy looked away from shadow and began to breathe quickly, "P-please be gentle", she said shakily. Shadow gulped and began to unwrap his gift, starting with her bow and top sweater. Amy covered her face in embarrassment as he began unbuttoning her shirt. Lavender laced bosoms bounced at the reveal of Amy's bra before Shadow moved his focus downward. Amy's blue skirt slid off easily, revealing spats with visible panty lines.

"You're beautiful", Shadow whispered, Amy couldn't even respond, this was too much for hear delicate heart. "S-s-s-hadow wait!" she stuttered. Shadow hesitated and waited for her words, "I want you to have all of me, so please just do me one favor", Amy said.

Shadow got on his knees as Amy stood in front of him and took a deep breath. Amy's vision blurred and her heart was set to leap out of her chest, but she loved Shadow and knew he would accept her. Slowly the spats and panties drifted towards Amy's ankles before she lifted her feet out and kicked them aside. Amy looked in Shadows eyes before he nodded in reply, she turned around and placed her hands on each buttock.

"Shadow, please I-", Amy began, but Shadow simply shushed her and began spreading her butt. Amy felt her heart flutter and slowly pushed out a fucking chillidog down Shadow's fuckin throat and Shadow was like "MMMMMM GRL THATS SOME SPICY SHIT" and Amy was like, "You like that little man"?. The chillidogs kept coming and they were warm and the chilli was plentiful and AMy was like oh SHIIIIIIT and then a big ass weenie came out and Shadow had to bite at it cuz he wasn't used to eating weennie like this.

Amy wasn't letting him off that easy so she kicked him onto his back and squatted over his face, "You gotta eat all the chilli you fuckin edgelord"

"FUCK YOU" Shadow said as his middle finger when up and plugger her anus. Amy knew he would attempt this and used the shadow clone jutsu so all of her clones would push the chilli in his face, "NO ITS SPICY" Shadow screamed as shitilli got in his eyes.

"Sephiroth sword help me" Shadow yelled, but Sephirothsword57 just said, "Gomenesai.

Amy turned to the chilli covered Shadow and smacked his face with her tittays

"Welcome to the family, son"

I tried really hard with this chapter, but I kept masterbating because it was too hot. I can't really write sex scenes without putting in my fetish, but hopefully yoou don't notice. Don't forget to review and don't talk shit cuz I will just ignore it.

 **REVIEWS**

 _Rad Man1999_

FIRST!

Edit: Dude what the fuck

 _DinoSquadLover69_

That is some foul ass shit

 _GertieSnakems_

This chapter was well written and well paced, but I think you should go all out and have some hand holding. No pressure, but I think it would add to the smut-I mean story.

 _PersonalBlogger_

This is pretty nice and I enjoy all the sex parts, but I must say that when I showed my pastor today he was quite shocked and he didn't really like it and he aid I need to stop showing him these things anad then I showed my friend and she liked the sex parts too and said it was really mature and grown up and that is wat sex is like and it seemed kinda scary because I didn't know where to out the weenie but now I guess that makes sense to put chilli on the chilli dog because it is cold and your butt is hot but don't fart or the chilli will be stinky chilli and that does not go on the hot dog but one time I heard of a move called hotdogging and now I know what that means because sonic has taught me many things over the year in fact my brother was playing sonic the other day and he said that amy was fine and I told him to take his athsma medicine and he said no and I told mom and she turned off his playstation and he lost all his data and then he got so mad that he ran from home and got lost because we live in a new house and it is kinda nice and I call my friends sometimes but my real freinds are on anyways because my life freinds tel me to shut up about my favoured pairings and I like to talk about that and only that and on fanfuction net my friends actually listen and like to talk about interesting things like how amy and shadow were meant to be but not sonic and I thin shadow is a deep and complex character and pretty hot like my bf he is 13 and we hang out on the playground somethimes and his favourite game is sonic and I like to talk to him while he is playing sonic and I ship the characters while he plays the game and I like to write fanfics while he is at my house so we can read them together he says he is suffering because his mom told him sonic is not real so he wrote me a song called crawling in my skin and it is pretty good I felt that the song wake me up inside was used correctly and I like it because I remember when I was banned from club penguin and that was wha I was thinking about at that part but then I remembered a taylor swift song and thought you should have used that I like taylor but she let us down by not denouncing trump during the election I mean seriously what priv she has to not denounce trump he is literally hitler and hitlet is bad and he has a stupid mush tash.


End file.
